Coffee Prince
by Riri-chi
Summary: I was known for being that girl with the column in the paper, Mashi as they called me; this was the one true praise I received other than my looks. However, the idiot I've come to hate once again has decided to waltz back in from nowhere, especially to my coffee spot. I, Mashiro Rima, won't forgive idiots like him. Besides, he knows what he did six years ago in middle school.
1. Chapter 1

_Coffee_** Prince**

* * *

-_coffee-_

Type, type, type.

That's all they wanted me to do. I never really understood why humans wanted domination but I don't blame them; I want to be the best or at least someone that others can praise like Amu. She's my best friend but even as a person, she stands out. It never really occurred to me until recently that I'm not good enough to be someone like Amu. At least nobody made me feel that way.

She naturally has that aura to affect others around her. I attract others too but only because of my looks; it's not the same. Maybe that's why I've come to a realization that I've changed. She helped me when I was lonely but there was something about her that affected me. I used to rely on others to do the work for me but now I see myself trying to help others more.

I nodded my head down to the keyboard and smiled slightly. I guess that explained why I was sitting here in a coffee shop, preparing to write out my latest edition to my advice column. Honestly, I never saw myself doing this type of thing because I was more fond of comedy and the theatrical arts. Oh well, times change.

"Let's see, who needs help?" I said, clicking on the emails I got.

_Dear Mashi,_

_There's this idiot that keeps bothering me to no end. Ugh, don't even let me begin to mention about how everyone thinks he is so perfect. He keeps trying to hang around me but he just won't get the vibe! I wish he would leave me alone because he's only trying to become popular. Jeez, and even my friends are telling me that he's not a bad person. So what? I see with my own eyes and he's definitely a poser. Why do you think he keeps hanging around me though?_

_Sincerely,  
Confused Bystander_

I stared at the letter for a second and somehow Confused Bystander's situation was similar to a situation I had before. Tapping my fingers, I sighed and thought back to middle school. That idiot... Nagihiko. I don't know why but he thought he could waltz back in from Europe anytime he wanted to. Although we were on good terms, I still did not accept the fact that everyone was giving him all of this praise or whatever.

Sometimes I thought he seduced half of the student body by crossdressing as Nadeshiko, but then again, I could be wrong. However, they loved him so much that the idea made sense at the time.

_Dear Confused Bystander,_

_Are we related in any way? Because I feel like we have the same lives. I remember in middle school there was a guy who bugged me to the ends of the world and to be quite honest, his perfection irritated the crap out of me. I learned one thing though. This guy that is trying to hang around you is most likely wanting to be your friend. I know it's hard to translate that into your mind very well but what other objective would he have? Unless he likes you then you have a much bigger problem. I may not know a bunch about romance but I know a lot about friendship; he wants to get to know you more on a friendly level._

_Try, or at least make it interesting. You're not an easy person, no?_

_Best of luck,_  
_Mashi_

I can't help but wonder why my middle school years were worse than my high school years. Maybe it was the fact that I was on a somewhat friendship level with Nagihiko or when Yaya transferred in during my eighth grade year and made the halls much louder than it was. Hm, although I suppose Amu's puberty stage was humorous as well, what with the mood swings and wacky wardrobe changes; everything was just unclear. Looking out the window, I noticed the sky turning gray. All of this memory flashback were making me thirsty. Honestly, I thought I ordered my drink half an hour ago.

"One hot chocolate with extra whip cream and cinnamon sprinkles for the lovely Rima-chan." said a voice, as if they were on cue.

Are you kidding me? I looked up to see that annoying, flashing smile and sparkling eyes. Grunting, I closed my laptop and shoved my trash in his arms. He deserved it after all.

Oh, because it was _middle school_ all over again.

* * *

a/n: After much thought and such, I decided to focus on this new story for a while. I have a lot of time on my hands this summer so I can update faster. I wanna explain a few things first: yes, this will be in first person point of view, specifically Rima's, and there will be countless flashbacks regarding middle school. At this point, Rima is not very pleased with Nagihiko and the fact that he's showed up.. again. I think you can guess what Rima's job is right now. Anyhoo, I'll update this on the 19th!

Preview for 1st chapter:

_I did not have time for this at all. I needed to get my drafts into the newspaper for my column anyway. Getting up, I put my laptop back up and grabbed my cup, desperately hoping he wouldn't call my name._

_"Rima-chan, wait!" Nagihiko said._

_I was wrong. Turning around, I gave him the best glare I had saved after all of these years. He really had the nerve to come up to me and call me lovely. Is that seriously the first thing you say to someone you haven't seen in six years?_

_I think not._

_"Wait? That's what I've been doing for the past six years, Nagihiko. Take a hike, girly boy." I said, turning back around and heading for the exit. However, Nagihiko beat me to it and opened up the door for me. Gentlemen or not, I wasn't buying his nice act._

_"What do you mean, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked._

_I sighed and stared up at the skyscrapers that surrounded me. The city was busy as usual with the traffic jams and busy workers walking the streets. But my feelings were as busy as ever._

_"You can't just waltz in whenever you like, okay? It's quite irritating actually." I said, whistling for a taxi in the meantime._

_"But Rima-chan I-" Nagihiko begun._

_"Too late for excuses, don't you think?" I said, eyeing him while opening up the taxi door._

_He had it coming for him anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

_Coffee_** Prince**

* * *

-_coffee-_

I did not have time for this at all. I needed to get my drafts into the newspaper for my column anyway. Getting up, I put my laptop back up and grabbed my cup, desperately hoping he wouldn't call my name.

"Rima-chan, wait!" Nagihiko said.

I was wrong. Turning around, I gave him the best glare I had saved after all of these years. He really had the nerve to come up to me and call me lovely. Is that seriously the first thing you say to someone you haven't seen in six years?

I think not.

"Wait? That's what I've been doing for the past six years, Nagihiko. Take a hike, girly boy." I said, turning back around and heading for the exit. However, Nagihiko beat me to it and opened up the door for me. Gentlemen or not, I wasn't buying his nice act.

"What do you mean, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

I sighed and stared up at the skyscrapers that surrounded me. The city was busy as usual with the traffic jams and busy workers walking the streets. But my feelings were as busy as ever.

"You can't just waltz in whenever you like, okay? It's quite irritating actually." I said, whistling for a taxi in the meantime.

"But Rima-chan I-" Nagihiko begun.

"Too late for excuses, don't you think?" I said, eyeing him while opening up the taxi door.

He had it coming for him anyway.

-_coffee-_

The skies were so blue as I tilted my head toward the window. I finally arrived home after the daily traffic jam, turning in my drafts, and the almost-run-in with Nagihiko. It's not that I was scared to face him or anything. Hmph, why would I be scared to face that idiot anyway? He's getting every inch of pain back that I had to suffer after all of these years.

Or maybe...

"Rima-tan is just being stubborn about Nagi again!" I quoted Yaya, giggling to myself.

I took another sip of my cup of tea and continued to watch the clouds roam by, almost as if they had no worry in this world. At this point in my life, I felt free to be who I wanted to be. I finally had my own apartment to do as I pleased with, a stable relationship with both my father and mother's separate families, and friends who stayed by my side this whole time like Amu and Yaya.

What more could a girl want? Although, my reality is about to be washed away by a crossdresser, how pleasing. I gazed my eyes from the window down to my cup and wondered a bit about Nagihiko. The look on his face when I slammed my door in front of him was shocking but at the same time it was hilarious.

At one point in my life, we were on good terms. I sort of, maybe in a way, missed those times we had because everyone was still around. I actually want those times to come back but even so, it won't. I sighed and rested my head on the surface of my wooden, cream table, where my laptop laid open and a few sheets were spread about. Turning my head to the side, I stared at my empty apartment and noticed how little stuff I had owned ever since I moved in.

"Hm, maybe I should go shopping right now. I'll just drag Amu along." I mumbled, fumbling through my pocket to get my phone.

**Meet me out by the tree in the center of town square in thirty minutes. I need your help shopping - Rima**

I sipped the remaining part of my tea and sat back up. I just hope we don't run into Nagihiko.

-_coffee-_

"Ehh? You saw Nagihiko?" Amu said as we glanced around the store.

I examined the price tag for a nice, white shelf on display and sighed. Glancing toward Amu, she was anticipating my answer. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her along if all she was going to do was bomb me with questions about that idiot. I should have brought Yaya instead but the same thing would have probably occurred too. I set down the tag and turned to face her, crossing my arms in the process.

"Yes, he's a stalker now. He obviously wants to rape me, Amu." I said sarcastically.

"Rima..." Amu sweatdropped.

"He works at that coffee shop I always go to. I guess he started over the weekend or something." I said, looking around for a sales associate. I really wanted to buy that shelf for my books and photo albums.

"We should go see him after shopping! It's been so long since I last saw him." Amu said, smiling.

After a while, a sales associate came over and I arranged for the shelf to be dropped off at my apartment. As soon as the associate left, I turned toward Amu and stared at her. Her facial expression had happiness written all over it but I was going to ruin it with the answer I was about to give her.

"No," I said, walking to another piece of furniture.

"But Rima! He's my friend and he's yours too. Please, let's visit him!" Amu pleaded, working that glorious sparkle attack of hers.

I flinched on the inside a bit and gave up. If it had to be anyone's sparkle attack, it would be my best friend's that weakened me. Only her though. I really didn't want to visit him but if Amu was with me, then I guess I wouldn't be focused upon that much by him.

"Fine, but only because of you." I said, turning away.

I heard her cheer and I started to regret my decision.

_-coffee-_

Amu was dragging my by the hand after we went shopping for more furniture for me. She, somehow, maneuvered easily through the crowd of people walking the busy streets of the city. Was she this excited to see him? A part of me boiled with jealousy but I suppressed because I didn't want to ruin this moment for Amu. I'm just surprised she accepted Nagihiko's secret so easily back then. I remembered it like a memorable flashback it was.

_"WHAT? NAGIHIKO YOU'RE ACTUALLY NADESHIKO?" Amu yelled, throwing the bouquet into the air and stumbling back in the process._

_I watched from a distance as my best friend took in the truth before glancing over at Nagihiko. The look upon his face was full of relief and happiness. Crossing my arms, I knew my job was done. I had gained two things in the end: a friend and the honest truth. _

_As soon as everyone had settled down, I noticed Amu's subtle change and she was now staring over at Nagihiko. I had wondered what she was going to do but my eyes widened when I saw Amu glomp into Nagihiko's chest. A peculiar feeling erupted inside of me once more when I saw Nagihiko staring at me from a distance. I know that she just found out the truth and I know he's my friend, but he is NOT going to take away my best friend still. _

_However, the look in her eyes was filled with happiness. She was beating up Nagihiko but crying at the same time because she realized that Nadeshiko had been here all along. The moment stopped my feelings all together and I just watched, smiling in the distance. I suppose I could let this one slide since she was smiling._

I stared at Amu's back and smiled gently. In all honesty, I don't know how I could ever repay her for what's she done for me. I'm just really happy that she's still my best friend after all of these years.

And now the dreadful moment came, we arrived at my favorite coffee shop, Koko-ro, famous for selling "koko" or "cocoa" in short terms. We both walked inside as I clung onto her jacket, hoping and praying that Nagihiko wouldn't see me. Cursing to myself, I heard his voice ring into my ears.

"Back for more coffee, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko smiled.

I turned around and clung deeper to Amu's side, who hesitantly tried to move but my grip wouldn't let her. I stared up at Nagihiko and noticed that he was exactly like he was from yesterday. His long, purple (a crazy color if you ask me.) hair was tied into a low ponytail, he wore a white, collared long-sleeved shirt with a black apron tied low around his waist, and black pants. Gross, gross, gross, don't think about it, Rima.

"Amu-chan, it's nice to see you again." Nagihiko said, looking over at Amu.

"Nagihiko!" Amu sparkled, waving her hand like crazy.

He guided us over to a table by the open window. It's funny because this was the same spot that I usually sat at. I stared at my seat for a moment and turned my head toward his direction. He simply smiled and I just wanted to stop time and whack that pretty smile off of his face.

"Nagihiko, we're not here for coffee, we actually wanted to come see you." Amu said.

"Correction, you wanted to come see him. I wanted to go anywhere else but here." I said, crossing my arms and turning my head away with a pout.

"But Rima! You agreed to come." Amu objected.

I flinched but continued to look away. I heard Nagihiko chuckle before he spoke. It's almost as if my words didn't phase him right now. I glanced my golden eyes and listened in on the conversation.

"So, how's life? Do you have a girlfriend? Do you still dress like a girl? How is your mother? Is Europe pretty? You didn't happen to see Ikuto while you were there, did you?" Amu started.

Nagihiko sweatdropped and put up his hands in defense. Amu giggled and bowed in apology before turning toward my direction. I wasn't affected by any of this at all. In fact, I found it to be stupid that he was still here.

"Rima, cheer up, please?" Amu pleaded.

"When are we leaving?" I said, staring at her.

"Now now, Rima-chan, you shouldn't be so grouchy. It can give you wrinkles." I heard that annoying voice say.

I cocked my head toward him and sat up in my spot. He was smiling at me, resting one arm on the table while leaning his face into the other. I leaned closer and made sure to get a good look in his eyes before I said my next words.

"Smiling can give you herpes. You spread it around like a disease." I said, retorting back.

"Aw, Rima-chan used to be so nice back in middle school. What happened?" he said.

"I don't know, why don't you come and ask me? Oh wait, you couldn't because you never called." I said.

"And you never sent emails, what was I supposed to do? Here, I'll make it all better." he said, staring at me intently while trying to give me a hug for forgiveness.

"Jeez, this is why I am never going to forgive you. Amu-chan can give you hugs all she wants but I am never letting you touch me." I said, backing away.

"And yet you're allowed to touch me?" Nagihiko inquired.

"I never touched you at all and I never will, Nagihiko." I glared.

_"_If I recall, you did touch me. After all, you were the one who patted me, Rima-chan." Nagihiko chuckled, glancing at me from his spot.

"You're the one who wanted to be patted." I said, crossing my arms.

"No, you're the one who wanted to do that. I never said such a thing." Nagihiko said, tapping his chin while giving me a wink. Ugh, I wanna punch him in the eye so badly right now.

"That's absurd, I... I don't have time for this at all." I said, standing up from my spot and getting ready to head for the exit.

"You seem to not have time for anything if it includes me, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said.

He hit my breaking point. I am not going to stand here and let him win this argument. Does he even hear what he's saying? Of course, I don't have time because I've already wasted all of my time for him. There's no point in waiting anymore.

"You're wrong. I waited and spent my time for you. But don't think for a minute that I'm going to willingly accept you back into my life like Amu did. It's not easy like that." I said, before leaving for the door.

"Wait, you guys! Let's settle this the right way, please..." Amu said, panicking while looking back and forth between her friends. Nagihiko was still staring at me but I looked away.

"Amu, I'm sorry." I mumbled, staring down at the ground, wondering if I made the right decision. However, I headed out the door and into the streets of the city once again.

I stared up at the sky and noticed that I was in the same position as yesterday. There went another argument and another moment of my life wasted upon Nagihiko. I just don't see why he thinks I can accept him again... why do all people assume that?

Or is this world just really full of idiots...?

"Rima-chan, wait!" Nagihiko yelled.

It was like a repeat of yesterday, almost as if time rewinded once more. I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn around to face him. He was my past, not my future. I didn't... I didn't want him.

"I'm sorry for my behavior in there. It was childish and I shouldn't have picked a fight with you." he whispered.

I continued to stand there. His voice, it was affecting me like before but I wasn't going to give in. No, I couldn't, not at all. There was more to it than just him leaving in the past... he...

"You left me when I needed you the most..." I whispered back.

He had broken my heart too.

* * *

a/n: DUN DUN DUN. Rima just what exactly are you hiding? ...So boom, now there's the ground work. I need to develop it from there. Credit to Shii for the Nagi's waiter look, omg. I hope this chapter was alright! In regards to the anon, yes this was named after the k-drama but NOPE it is NOT based on the drama. I have an Amuto story named Heartstrings, which is also named after the k-drama, but it's NOT based on the drama. Thank you for the reviews! ^_^ I appreciate them so much! I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll post the next chapter on the 22nd!


	3. Chapter 3

_-coffee-_

I stared down at the ground, gripping the edges of my skirt and avoided the look he was giving me. I knew it, I could feel his eyes burning into me deeply. Yet it's so hard to look at him right now knowing that we had a rough past together. It was too much to handle and if any more of it occurred... I'd end up running away like last time.

I felt his touch again and the feeling felt so nostalgic, like home, as he placed an object in the palm of my hand. Without saying a word, I heard his footsteps disappear into the distance, probably back into the coffee shop, but I didn't pay attention. Instead, I was gazing down at the object in my hand - a missing half to a gold coin. I shook my head aimlessly and clutched it into my hand. I could remember it like it were yesterday almost.

_He was sitting in the music room, playing his guitar while I watched him from my spot. The same smile was on his face as usual as he sung a gentle melody. I was nodding my head back and forth until the song ended and I clapped softly for his finale. He set his guitar down and chuckled over at me._

_"Why are you laughing?" I asked, pouting all of the sudden._

_"Nothing, I just think you're cute at the moment." Nagihiko lightly winked._

_I blew him off by rolling my eyes but the feeling he was giving me on the inside was different. I was careful and subtle with who I was around but since I was used to his presence by now, it felt pure. _

_"Rima-chan, I wanna show you something." Nagihiko said, gesturing me to come closer._

_I scooted over a bit but not enough to satisfy him apparently. He scooted closer to me until our thighs were touching. It urked me but I didn't move and kept my cool. I looked to my right and saw him holding two sides of a coin. Who splits a coin, anyway?_

_"My grandfather told me a tale while growing up. He always said that if you find a coin, split it in two. Why? Well if a coin is separated from its other half, then they will always find each other again. They are bounded by their other half. He told me to give this half of a coin to someone that I'd think would come back to me no matter what. It doesn't matter what the relationship type is but I think that no matter what happens, you'll come back to me somehow." Nagihiko explained._

_I stared at him as he smiled in my direction and then he continued._

_"I think this can be a sign of our friendship. You've helped me out a lot whether you know it or not." Nagihiko finished._

_I watched as he took my hand and placed the coin in my hand. I stared down at the coin as it shimmered a little in the light. It was the most strangest object I had ever received but it held the most sentimentality. I smiled slightly and stared up at him._

_"Thank you, Nagihiko." I said._

He kept his half this whole time? I looked down at the ground this time and gritted my teeth. Does he expect me to forgive him this easily?Does he think keeping something like this for so long is his ticket for forgiveness? There's more to it than just that! I just... ugh!

I walked away from the scene and decided to take the long route home. It made much more sense to me since I had so much on my mind. I don't understand at all, why... why is he conflicting my thoughts so much? I thought I said I didn't care anymore. I obviously don't.

As I continued to walk across the street and pass people, I gripped the coin in my hand and was tempted to throw it down the sewer. I stopped and noticed that I was near the bridge now. I could definitely throw this coin into the river and kiss the past goodbye. In fact, it sounded like a good idea. Staring at the blue waters below me, I tried to put myself into a throwing position, but knowing me, I was never good at sports.

I inhaled and told myself to count to three and then throw it. It wasn't that hard, after all. Closing my eyes, I cleared away all of my thoughts and prepared myself.

Three...

Two...

One...

I froze. Opening my eyes, I noticed my hand was still up in the air and that I was looking like a stupid idiot in that position. Slowly bringing my arm down, I opened up my hand and watched the golden half of the coin glisten. I couldn't do it, I knew it.

I'm such an idiot.

* * *

_-coffee-_

I finally arrived home from the long walk. My heart was playing a game with my emotions and for once, I wasn't pleased with myself. Dropping my purse onto my couch, I took off my jacket and headed for my bedroom. I knew what I had to do. I walked over to my chestnut drawer and opened it up. Inside there was a pink box with a red ribbon, I pulled it out and sat it on my bed.

As I plopped on my bed, I opened up the box and dumped the contents that were inside onto the surface of the bed. A purple ribbon, an old, vintage wedding photo, a silver teacup, and finally half of the gold coin were on the bed. I stared down at each item carefully before taking my half of the coin and placing it on my left hand. I placed Nagihiko's half on my right hand and compared the two. Nagihiko's was a little rusty compared to mine but that's because I rarely touched my half. I brought the two closer until they connected, just like how fate wanted to connect me back to Nagihiko somehow.

I held the coin closer and just gazed at it. It was encrypted with fancy Japanese letters and a maple tree was in the center of it. I breathed in slowly and encountered another memory.

_"What are we even doing climbing trees? I am not a monkey, Nagihiko." I said._

_His hand... it was touching mine. Nagihiko pulled me up onto the branch of the maple tree until we were finally high enough to see the sun setting. The clouds were surrounding the sun as a blast of orange filled the atmosphere. It was breathtaking._

_His arm was around my shoulder, making sure that I didn't fall because to be honest, height and I were not on great terms. We watched the sun go down further until he whispered into my ear._

_"This maple tree is the same tree on your coin. That's why I wanted to come here." he said._

That baboon, I'm going to kill him for making me have memory flashbacks. Although they happened in middle school, I wish they wouldn't repeat in my head. I set down the coin and pulled my laptop onto my lap. Maybe I could get my mind of this by focusing on my advice column.

**Dear Mashi,**

**I know this girl named Rima. I think you might happen to know her. She's stubborn but kindhearted when you get to know her. However, lately she hasn't been fond of me and I can see that. All I want is to talk to her because I honestly want to apologize for my actions. Do you think you could help me in any way?**

**With lots of love,  
Coffee Prince**

Everything. Went. Blank.

Everything.

I gazed at the screen with empty eyes before erupting with strong emotions. He had the nerve to come on my advice column and do this. Does he really want to talk that badly? Then fine, so be it, I'll give him what he wants but he won't like it.

I got up from my spot after shutting my laptop off and grabbed my jacket. As I headed out the door again, I had only one thing in mind and that was to get it through his thick skull that I don't want him.

-_coffee-_

My hand was shaking slightly as I gracefully walked into the coffee shop once more that day. I guess Amu had already left but it was okay since I was going to text her my apology later. Nagihiko was currently serving a couple at their table, a platter in his hand as he smiled at him. Curse him and his formality.

I didn't have time for this though because I wanted to make it quick and simple. Besides, my comedy show was coming on in an hour and I didn't want to miss this episode. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He slowly turned around and almost dropped his platter from shock. I tried not to giggle but I straightened up.

"Have a nice day," he said to the couple before I pulled him to the side.

"Rima-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you hated me." Nagihiko said, untying his apron and setting it to the side.

"I do, but you hit my last nerve with that email." I said, glaring at him.

He rubbed his head before grabbing my hand and heading outside. I kept jerking my hand away from his but he only held on tighter. We walked for a few blocks until we reached the same bridge I had visited earlier. Everything around us was quiet as the rift of the waves below us steadied by. We were standing side by side, holding hands. For the record though, I was forced.

"You wanted to talk?" he whispered.

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Here I was, contradicting myself when I said I had so much to tell him. The anger that was building up before was slowly disappearing as he softly rubbed my hand with his thumb. It felt like before, almost as if I...

No, no, no. I can't keep myself distracted like that.

"Why did you send that email?" I asked.

"It's what it appears to be. I wanted to apologize." Nagihiko smiled.

He let go of my hand and placed his hands on my shoulders. His brown eyes were staring into mine as deeply as they could but I averted my gaze.

"I don't want you to. Ignoring me for all of those years was rough enough." I replied.

"But we're adults now, don't you think harboring those feelings will only make things worse?" he asked.

I froze and thought about it for a few minutes. The pain was suddenly bringing back memories recently, but before that, I was living a decent life. Maybe, maybe he has a point but that doesn't mean I agree to it. I can't let something like this fly by like it never happened.

"I'm not going to be stupid and act like it never happened." I said, staring out toward the sky.

"You have a point." he sighed.

We stayed silent once again and let the wind blow in our faces. You know without all of the bickering, this was actually pleasant. I rested my head on the edge of the bridge's surface and continued to watch the water.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all of those years. I'm such a bad friend for saying that I'd come back when I didn't. And when we were just getting to a good part in your story, Europe called." Nagihiko stubbornly said.

I glanced to my right and watched as he released his hair from the low ponytail he had. The strands of his hair loosely swayed with the wind and he felt at ease.

"So, what? Do you expect me to forgive you?" I huffed.

"No, I don't, actually." he said, a guilty expression on his face.

I turned to look at him and he looked apologetic. I wasn't going to forgive him but maybe I could do it slowly. If it wasn't for Amu, I think I would have handled this in a much different way.

"Is there anything else that I should know about?" I asked, looking at him.

He stiffened and chuckled nervously before turning toward me. Nagihiko stayed quiet for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and saying the next few words that I was going to regret hearing.

"I'm a father, Rima-chan." Nagihiko said.

* * *

a/n: Jeez, Nagihiko... you really wanna tick off Rima's radar, don't you? I hope you all realize that Rima and Nagihiko are adults. Specifically around mid 20's. Wow, so Nagihiko is a father? Lololol, I'm having fun with this. But I wonder who the mother is. I REALLY WONDER WHAT HAPPEN DURING THOSE 6 YEARS, NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI. Find out how Rima reacts in the next chapter, which will be out on the 25th.


	4. Chapter 4

_-coffee-_

"You're lying, right?" I said.

He nervously rubbed his head and I sighed. I didn't know what to feel at that moment. A rush of emotions was running through my heart, almost as if I was conflicted in the head. Did he run off with some other girl while he was gone? Were his friends really not that important? Was I... not good enough?

"I'm afraid I'm not but it's not what you think." he said, waving his hands in defense.

"Then tell me, what else are you hiding?" I said, sighing.

"I'm a single father. It's not as if I went out and decided to have sex with some girl. It was a scam in fact. I thought I was smart enough to handle myself in Europe but I guess you're right; I'm an idiot. I was brought in by a gang there, who knocked me out with drugs and a baseball bat. By the time I woke up, I noticed I was in bed with a lady I've never met in my entire life." he explained.

I caught my breath but he noticed. He turned his face down and away from my direction before he spoke his next few words.

"A year later, during my fourth year in Europe, I find out from the lady that she had a daughter and that it was mine. But she couldn't afford to look after her. I had no choice but to raise her myself. My mother came to an understanding when I finally told her what happened. She knew I didn't do any of this on purpose nor was I going to let this little girl live in an environment such as that so I took her in." he finished.

I rubbed my forehead and leaned against the railing more. The feeling of pain and regret filled his voice but I still felt conflicted on the inside. It's true he had to study dancing abroad but after the countless times he said he would come back, he never did. Now that I've learned he has a daughter, I just don't know what to feel anymore.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan. I didn't mean to avoid you but times were tough. I regretted every single day when I couldn't see you or the others. I never thought something like this would happen." Nagihiko stared at me.

Taking a short breath, I still remained silent, no words daring to come out of my mouth. My mouth was gaped, threatening to make my emotions spill out. He turned toward my direction and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Does this mean I can't be a character in your story?" he asked soothingly.

It was just like that time, before we started middle school. We were watching a kid that we had found and he was listening to me as I vented out a portion of my feelings. He had asked me that same question and even now I don't know who the characters in my story are.

"I don't know," I whispered.

I gripped my fists tightly and finally let loose. He looked at me when I cornered him against the railing. The look upon his face wasn't in shock but it was normal, as if he were expecting this. How could he be so calm in a time like this?

"Nagihiko, besides all the things that have happened to you, I'm still mad at you. You know that's not going to change, right?" I said, sternly.

"I know." he mumbled.

"You left me without a word. And to think I was beginning to... it doesn't matter now! I just want you to get a good taste of what I was feeling. Try feeling lonely all over again!" I yelled, dashing forward to his chest and pounding him to no end.

He didn't flinch or move as he watched a few tears escape from my eyes. I couldn't handle it anymore, what was it about him that made me emit these type of feelings? It made me feel so sick.

All of the sudden though, I felt Nagihiko lean back a bit too much and start to fall off of the bridge. He pulled my hand quickly before I could step back in time. Jeez, I'm in for a long ride, aren't I? Just like when he pulled me into that hole years ago. Nagihiko grabbed onto me and held me in his chest as we fell together into the water. The air around me started to become thin and I closed my eyes as I waited for our bodies to collapse.

The splash of water finally came and we laid still in the water, which wasn't that deep. I heard the voices from the top of the bridge as they pointed and shouted. However, the darkness was consuming me as I closed my eyes, laying in Nagihiko's arms and the last thought that came into mind before I passed out was: Am I dying?

-_coffee-_

I felt the wind chilling upon my face as I opened up my eyes. Glancing to my right, I noticed big, chocolate eyes staring at me and I sat up abruptly. A little girl? She had light, curly purple hair but her eyes stood out the most. She tilted her head before glomping into my chest.

"Mama!" she squealed.

I widened my eyes and calmly patted her on the head. What the hell did I do? Did I go and get laid? Oh, did that Fujisaki give me his bad luck?

"Arisa-chan, what did I tell you about calling people your mother?" said a voice.

I curled up against the blanket that was around me, which I just noticed, and turned to see Nagihiko walking toward me. His hair was still wet and he held a cup of tea in his hand. I touched my head and realized that I had fallen off of a bridge earlier, thanks to Nagihiko. He set down the cup and took the little girl into his arms before sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Um, this isn't how I expected it to turn out but this is my daughter." Nagihiko smiled.

"She's cute, looks a lot like you." I said, smiling to the girl.

Arisa held out her arms and pulled away from her father to come crawling back toward me. She sat in my lap with a content look on her face before glaring over at her father. Hm, maybe she isn't that bad.

"It's a struggle to raise her though, which is why I'm working at that coffee shop to earn money in the mean time. I wasn't trying to stalk you or anything." Nagihiko said.

I nodded softly as I moved my legs up and down in a vibrating motion to calm her down. She seemed happy and I looked back up at Nagihiko. He patted the little girl's shoulder to go to her room for the time being. Well that was rather quick, wasn't it? Being the good girl she was, she nodded and bowed to me before skipping away happily. At that moment, I sort of envied her.

"If there's any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer them. You deserve it, after all." Nagihiko gestured.

I thought for a moment about what I wanted to ask him. There was so much that was still unanswered, especially about middle school. I actually didn't know what to ask specifically.

"Okay, here's one: Were your last words before you left a lie?" I asked.

He flinched but cleared his throat. I looked up at him and noticed him wearing his glasses. Wait, since when did he wear glasses? Never mind that, he rested his face in the palm of his hand as I took a sip of the tea.

"No, they were the truth." he said.

I nodded slowly and recalled the day Nagihiko left.

_We were sitting on the hill that overlooked the river. My heart was sinking on the inside as we were finally meeting the final hours of our time together. The wind shifted our hairs into a swift but it felt so soothing._

_"Rima-chan, before I leave, there's something I want to tell you." Nagihiko said, turning toward me._

_I looked up and smiled over at him. He stared into my eyes and suddenly hugged me. His arms enveloped me into his embrace and everything grew silent from there. I didn't know what to do or what to feel so I didn't make a move. I felt his mouth moving to my ear and his breath was so warm that it chilled me._

_"You're so important to me," he whispered._

_And somehow I knew at that moment, even if Nagihiko was leaving, everything was going to be alright._

I shook my head and tried to think of more questions but nothing was coming into mind. He seemed to take notice and patted my head. I thought that was my thing, stealer. Ignoring my thoughts, I looked over at him as he looked at me in return.

"Maybe we shouldn't rush things, you'll start to understand things better if we do it at a slow pace." he said.

I quirked an eyebrow in denial and he nodded.

"Don't worry, I promise you will." Nagihiko said.

"Whatever," I nonchalantly said.

"Let's go explore the house now. I want to show you it." he smiled.

Extending his hand out without a warning, he helped me up from my spot but I gently took my hand away. He chuckled and led me down the corridor to where two wooden doors were. Opening the doors up, he let me go inside first and I stared at the place in awe. It was a library full of books all around. I unconsciously touched the edges of the books around me and turned.

"It seems you like it. Feel free to take any of them, if you want." Nagihiko said, heading over to one of the seats.

I turned back around and looked up at the books I couldn't reach. There were so many of them that it felt like a wonderland. A particular book stood out to me though; it had a vintage rim to it with two red ribbons tied to both ends. I tried reaching for it but it was too high. Sometimes I curse having my mother's genetics. I stood on my toes, desperately reaching for the book but as soon as I grabbed it, I fell backwards.

"Rima-chan, wait-" said Nagihiko as he reached for me, but it was too late.

I hit the ground the moment he could get to me. The book had went flying into the air and while it opened up its pages, hundreds of papers and photos were descending down. I grabbed a photo near me and noticed that it was a picture of Nagihiko and I back in middle school. He was standing next to me, holding my hand as I looked the other way in protest but we were in front of the cherry blossom trees. I caressed the photo and noticed it was cut into a certain shape.

"Nagihiko, what is all of this?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I guess I have more explaining to do." Nagihiko sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.

He scooted next to me and picked up another photo. I looked over at it and saw that it was a picture of him and I at one of those purikura places. We both made funny faces in that picture. I giggled slightly and he smiled over at me.

"Remember this one?" he asked.

I scooted closer and looked at the photo that was in his hands. It was a picture of us during winter break. I had a pile of snow on top of my golden curls while Nagihiko made a peace sign from behind me. The look upon my face was not very pleased. I huffed and looked away. I was _not _embarrassed by that photo, not at all.

What was I even doing right now? I scooted away from Nagihiko and crossed my arms. I was supposed to be mad at this guy, not associate with him on a close level. He chuckled and continued to look at the pile.

"You had these the whole time?" I said, pulling back a curl behind my ear.

"Yes, they're special to me." Nagihiko whispered, smiling down at the picture.

I smiled in return and turned to see a sheet of paper near me. Tilting my head, I picked it up and saw that it was letter.

_Dear Rima,_

_It's the beginning of my trip to Europe and I feel nervous. I sort of wish I was with you and everyone else but you all told me to follow my dreams. I decided to be brave from this point forward and it's thanks to you, my flower. Haha, I bet you're already glaring at that nickname, but I'm not gonna stop calling you that. I know it's only been an hour since I left but it feels like a year, to be honest._

_I definitely will come back to Japan, to everyone, and to you._

_I promise._

_Sincerely,  
Nagihiko_

I held back my breath and felt my heart twist in a way. Everything was so confusing at this point. Was my loneliness all a lie? Did Nagihiko really notice me?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. But there's a reason why I hid all of these from you." Nagihiko said.

I got up from my spot and noticed the countless pictures and letters that were scattered on the ground. I gazed back over at Nagihiko and he mumbled his next words.

"You notice that the pictures are cut into certain shapes. I worked on this over the course of the six years that I was gone. There's a message for you, but you have to put the pictures together to figure out what I'm trying to say." Nagihiko explained.

A puzzle?

"Okay, I'll do it." I said. If this puzzle holds the true key to my loneliness, then I'll fight it to win and get my prize.

* * *

a/n: Ugh, stupid me, stupid stomach, stupid stupid stupid. I'm so sorry for not getting this in on the deadline. I came down with a stomach virus for a while. _ But I'm better now. Anywho, so uh... don't kill me. Y'all will find out more about the night with Nagi and the gang. Hm, hm, hm, and also this puzzle~. Heehee, I wonder what will happen from here. Our little Rima seems conflicted. I'll definitely update on the 30th! :3


	5. Chapter 5

-_coffee-_

I let the water embrace my skin as I leaned back into the shower wall. Everything was so confusing and unwanted at this point. I felt as if nothing could absolutely change at that point. With Nagihiko, sort of, back in my life, everything was so weird and uncontrollable.

The water continued to fall as I wrapped my arms around myself. Closing my eyes, I drowned my miseries out in the shower until it was all done.

After a while, I stepped out of the shower all squeaky clean but my mood was still the same. As soon as I stepped into my room with the towel wrapped around me, I heard the doorbell ring. Who the heck was here at this hour? Grr, I don't even have time to get dressed because they keep jamming the doorbell too much.

I walked down the stairs in a polite but rushed manner. Looking through the hole, I saw familiar purple hair and cursed inwardly. Why was _he_ here? It's already been twenty four hours since I last saw him, can't he take a break once in a while?

Awkwardly opening the door with the chain still in tact, I looked him up and down until I reached that smile of his. He was holding a movie and a bag full of food. I sighed and wondered what he was up to this time.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

He held up the items from his hand and smiled. I guess he wasn't going to talk at all but I understood what he meant. It was Saturday night and before Nagihiko had went to Europe, we always met up at this time to watch comedy movies with each other.

I coughed and looked down. Instantly, he looked down too and realized that I was still wearing a towel underneath. He turned around and cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to come in a time like that." Nagihiko said, still faced backward from me.

"Oh whatever, just get inside before someone sees this and misunderstands." I mumbled, unlocking the chain and widening the door.

I turned my back and proceeded back up the stairs. Glancing back, I saw Nagihiko bow and step into the house, slipping on the guest slippers I had available. He was about to walk up the stairs so I hurriedly walk up until I got into the living room. Afterward, I headed for my bedroom so I could go change.

Shutting the door behind me, I leaned back into it and slid down to the ground. I am turning myself into a hypocrite, I can feel it. I let my "enemy" into my house because something inside of me wanted him too. I'm not gonna deny that I still harbor feelings for the guy but still, he hurt me! Why am I treating him so nicely now?

I walked over to my drawers and pulled out my night's clothes. Sighing to myself, I knew that I had just put myself into another stupid situation and this time there was no turning back.

-_coffee-_

Finally comfortable in an orange nightgown, I walked back out to the living room with my reading glasses on and my laptop in my hand. Nagihiko was in the living room setting up the DVD and such. There was food already spread out across the coffee table and I stared in wonderment for a moment. This was just like the old times... I despised it.

Tilting my glasses, I gave him a look and cleared my throat. He bumped his head underneath the television and I giggled. Nagihiko turned around while rubbing his head and gave me a painful smile.

"Oh, Rima-chan, I didn't see you there." Nagihiko managed to say.

I set down my laptop on the love seat and crossed my arms. He walked over to me and grinned. In his hand, he held the copy of the most greatest comedy movie ever to exist. Ugh, it's so hard to resist considering that it's comedy. I bent up and patted his head gently to come down the pain. He widened his eyes before calmly staying quiet as I felt his hair beneath my fingers; it never changed at all.

"Right now I should beat you up for coming to my house at this hour, but comedy is more important at the moment." I said, snatching the movie from his hand and walking over to the DVD player.

He chuckled and settled over by the couch. After I inserted the movie in, I turned off the lights and grabbed my laptop. I headed over to the couch and sat at a reasonable distance by him. However, a sudden thought occurred to me.

"What about Arisa?" I whispered.

"Oh, she's spending the night with my mother. Something about embracing her grandmotherly instincts." Naghiko sweatdropped.

I nodded slowly and turned back toward my laptop. It had been another week that passed by in the blink of an eye and I needed to get my column in before the deadline again. I looked up and giggled as the guy on the screen continuously hit the other guy with a giant, balloon baseball bat.

Finally, I could respond.

**Dear Mashi,**

**I constantly yearn for my crush secretly. I want him to love me but I know I can't control the emotions of someone else. I have a feeling he just sees us as friends. We always hang out though because he's my best friend. We watch movies, go eat out, and even playfully joke with each other. I just don't know what kind of signal he could be sending me though. Do you think you could help out a fellow girl?**

**Sincerely,  
Hopeless Romantic**

I paused and looked over at Nagihiko. He was chuckling at the movie like anyone would. I tilted my glasses and stared up at the ceiling. The ceiling fan was blowing gentle waves of wind against my bangs and I pushed them back. I don't know, but usually I would be in tune with the movie instead of worrying about love.

Maybe this guy did love her? Or maybe he was just being her friend? It was so confusing because this guy could be feeling anything and I wouldn't know it.

**Dear Hopeless Romantic,**

**I'm personally having my own problems in this department too. You're not alone. If anything, I can say that he DOES enjoy being around you if you two go out and do these things together. Maybe you should try talking to him about it? I can't tell you what he's feeling because as an individual, I don't know what you both have been through together. Only you two know this. I'm sure if you talk one on one, you'll get your answer then. I'll be secretly rooting for you.**

**Sincerely,  
Mashi**

After a while, I replied to a few more before saving the document to my laptop. Slowly closing it, I set it on the coffee table and yawned. The movie was already finished and Nagihiko was just sitting there. I guess he was waiting for me to finish or something. I took off my glasses and set them to the side.

"So, now what?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Nagihiko said, staring down at the ground.

I hated this silence and we continued to stay that way until I felt a strong impact on my head. I turned with a glare and noticed Nagihiko smirking at me. Oh, I see how it is. I grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit him back. He got up from his spot and jumped back in time. I pouted and he hit me again. I fell back onto the couch and he came closer. Pulling his arm, I hit him with my pillow successfully. We laughed for a few more minutes until I noticed the position we were in. My back was against his chest as I held onto his arms. I hate this so much but whatever. I gently closed my eyes and felt the darkness take me away for the night.

As I held his arms around me that night on the couch, I figured out one thing:

I missed him... a lot.

* * *

a/n: Now you're probably wondering... why is Rima letting Nagi hold her like that? Well, for one, she's an adult.. times have changed, young ones. Two, she's confused and conflicted as you have seen in this chapter. And three, I felt like she needed to be nice to him at least once... genuinely speaking. I guess this might be more of a filler chapter, I don't know.

Important note: **I am going to be releasing chapter 6 and 7 today as well so it will pop up at different times today. This is to make up for not updating those three other days. Please be patient but I guarantee that those two chapters will be up today. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

-_coffee-_

I breathed in a fresh breath of air as I opened up my eyes gently. Looking around, I noticed I was in my living room and that Nagihiko was still here. But he wasn't near me. I yawned and looked around after sitting up in my spot. The smell of eggs and bacon in the early morning aroused my senses to the point that I was walking over to the kitchen now.

"Oh, good morning, Rima-chan. I'm sorry for using your ingredients but your stomach kept growling earlier." Nagihiko smiled.

I scoffed and crossed my arms. He winked over at me but I swiftly walked by him to get myself a glass of orange juice. I can't believe I let him sleep over for the night. Sure, we used to sleep over at each other's houses during middle school (only as friends, mind you.) but we were adults now, things could happen. Oh, never mind, things could have happened when we were teens, like I'd let that happen though.

He set down a plate in front of me and watched as I started to take small bites of it. I closed my eyes to savor the taste and noticed that it had changed from before. It was still the same, yummy and delicious. I wouldn't admit that to him though.

"Rima-chan, when you're done, can we take a walk back to my house and talk?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sure," I mumbled.

I continued to eat but wondered what he could have possibly wanted to talk about.

* * *

-_coffee-_

We were finally at his house when Nagihiko led me into the same library. He sat down in one spot and I sat down in the other. The silence between us was killing the mood but I dismissed it when he cleared his throat.

"I think there's something I should tell you." Nagihiko nervously said.

Oh, this sounds like a joy ride. I crossed my legs and placed my hands in my lap as I sat back in my spot. I gestured him to continue on with what he needed to tell me.

"I'm going back to Europe soon but only for a week to deal with some business. I was wondering if you could watch Arisa until then?" Nagihiko asked.

Here is the most precious thing in the world to him; Europe. I crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow. It seemed rather suspicious that he suddenly had to go to Europe out of nowhere. He never even mentioned it at all these past couple of days. Nagihiko also never went to full details about what exactly happened to him on that night in Europe. I know it's possible for someone to get caught and have things done to them, I know from experience, but he didn't seem too pained by it, which is weird.

"Why can't you just take her with you then? I'm sure she misses her homeland." I said, staring at him.

"I can't concentrate on two things at once, and this is too important." Nagihiko said.

Now he was getting really weird. I thought parents were suppose to keep their child as their most important priority. What was so important in Europe that Nagihiko couldn't take Arisa with him?

I stood up in my spot and walked over to him. To me, this was something important. He wasn't going to put his daughter as my responsibility when he's the only parent around here. My mother started to notice how important it was about me after the divorce. She did her best just to keep me safe and made sure I was on her mind. How could easily drop Arisa on me like that?

"You're her father. She's young and needs you. I think she needs you around since her mother is obviously not here to do that." I glared. He cringed and stood up in his spot. I think I hit the wrong button.

"And just how would you know that? You're not a mother, Rima-chan. It's not as easy as it looks." Nagihiko retorted back.

"Excuse me? I think I know perfectly well on what it's like to be raised like that. You don't even know what happened to me while you were gone. Your precious daughter is mostly with her grandmother lately. You're gonna have a restrained relationship with her when she's older if you're not always around." I said.

"I know that, Rima-chan. My mother and I aren't exactly close. I just need someone to watch Arisa so I can finish up this business. Is that not hard to ask?" Nagihiko rested his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. This was ridiculous. If I was Arisa's mother, I'd be there for her all of the time. I'd give her the love and support that any child deserves to get while growing up. I thought Nagihiko, of all people, would understand that feeling. He's not giving her the best treatment as a single father.

"What is so important in Europe anyway?" I scoffed.

"I prefer not to talk about it for a reason." Nagihiko said, getting up to go make the tea.

I huffed and looked away from him. What was with him all of the sudden? Did he not trust me?

* * *

-_coffee-_

And now we're back to base one again, I hate him. Why couldn't he tell me anything about that one question I asked? Maybe he's hiding something around here. I looked around the library and bit my lip. There was going to be nothing in here to help me at all. I got up from my spot while he was gone and headed out into the corridor quietly.

It was time to do some investigating. I crept down the hallway and toward his bedroom. Carefully taking my steps, I had to make sure I wasn't heard. It was sort of a good thing that Arisa wasn't around yet or I bet she would have found me. Children do have the most honest faces after all.

Tilting my head to the left, I glanced over my shoulder to see if Nagihiko was nearby at all. He wasn't, which I was grateful for. I opened up a door to see if it was room and it looked like it because who else would have pictures of me and his friends plastered on his wall. I facepalmed and walked in, closing the door behind me softly.

If I was Nagihiko, which I was glad I wasn't, where would I hide something from a person? Looking around, I checked under the bed and noticed a box that was taped together. I reached for it and pulled it out. It had the words "Europe" written on it. If this was the answer to my problems then that is what I was here for.

I carefully took off the tape and opened up the box to see tiny presents and letters. Confused, I took a letter and opened it up. It was obvious that it was from another girl because it smelled of perfume and the handwriting was dotted with hearts.

**To my precious honey,**

**I hope you're taking care of Arisa well because I'm gonna stop by soon to come pick her up. I hope you hear to your promise, okay? I love you so much that I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. When you go back to Japan soon, I promise that I'll find a way for you to come back here because this is where you belong. Do you remember what you told me before you left? "I'll always cherish you in my heart." I'm doing the same right now. I love you.**

**From your little lemoncake.**

I felt my blood run cold, my feelings go paralyze. It all made sense now, everything was a lie. I was right from the beginning and yet I fell for his words again. I can't believe I'm such a fool. I just need to get away, away from everything. Was this a sign that I was really meant to be alone in my life? ...Did anyone not really love me at all?

I put the letter to the side and looked at the photos. Most of them were of Nagihiko holding Arisa in his arms while he was smiling. I kept looking through the photos until I saw one of a girl. Her face wasn't showing but she had the prettiest blonde hair I had ever seen. Hmph, does he have a thing for blondes or what? I wondered if this was the same girl that did those things to Nagihiko, but why would he have these pictures of her still?

I sat back against the bed and thought more about the situation. Tucking back a curl, I thought about how Nagihiko and Arisa. It's no doubt that she is his daughter but I feel like more of the story is missing. I bet the mother was the key to all of this. I was about to look through more of it until I heard footsteps come down the hallway.

The door snapped open and I quickly stuffed the letter back into the box and slid it underneath the bed as fast as I could. I was too late though because Nagihiko caught me in the act. Jeez, I need to work better on this.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked slowly, walking toward me.

I backed up against the wall and forced myself to look away. He was a liar, he's always been a liar. I'm just a fool who believes in such lies. I hate doing that, this is why I never associate with others so well. I always fall for their traps and it makes me feel so small on the inside.

"What are you doing in here?" Nagihiko asked.

"What am _I_ doing in here? What aren't _you_ telling me?" I retorted back.

Nagihiko set down the tray of teacups and looked me in the eyes. I paused and stared deep into them. They were full of betrayal and fear but I didn't want to believe that at all. He stepped closer and I grabbed the lamp to defend me. I never thought that it would come down to this. I honestly thought I would never be scared of my old flame that gave me hope.

"Rima-chan, put down the lamp." Nagihiko eased.

"No! You don't even deserve to be Arisa's father, you liar!" I yelled, holding it higher in my arms.

"I believed you. I thought I could start to like you again but you were just lying this whole time! You're just like them too. You left and now you're expecting my trust back? Get the hell out of here, Nagihiko. I am not playing this game anymore." I yelled.

"I..." Nagihiko clutched his face into his hands.

"You what?" I said angrily.

"I think you should leave..." he whispered.

I stopped breathing for a second and knew what that meant. He didn't want to fight for me. He didn't want to carry on either. I threw the lamp down and watched it shattered to pieces. A few shards hit his face and scarred his cheek but I didn't care. I just wanted one more answer before I left him for good.

"Nagihiko, who is she?" I asked.

But I never got an answer that night because he never said a word, not once, not at all.

* * *

-_coffee-_

I was walking outside in the late night. It's not my fault he wouldn't tell me anything but now that I know he was sending letters back and forth to some girl I didn't know in Europe, I wasn't happy. Well, it didn't matter now because I'm leaving him behind now. Let him suffer in pain because that's what I did all of these years. I sighed as I looked up at the sky. The clouds were a pretty shade of grey and perfect for a night like this.

The peaceful silence was okay until my cell phone went off. Fishing through my bag, I finally got it out and noticed that it was a call from my editor.

"What is it?" I answered the phone.

"Cheerio, my love. You're off to a great start with this Mashi project. And guess what?" he asked.

I mentally cursed at his fake British accent but let him continue.

"You're gonna love this, but I was able to book you an interview internationally! You're becoming a hit, babe." he said.

I giggled and wondered why he was my editor of all people.

"Well, where?" I asked.

"You're going to Europe, sweetcheeks!" he exclaimed.

And that's when the darkness consumed because at that moment, two things happened. I was going to Europe and someone had chucked me in the stomach before I could react.

* * *

a/n: Now this is where everything is going to start to tie together. You'll see where Europe connects soon. Here's chapter six and I hope y'all loved it! I'm almost done with chapter 7 too so that will be up in a bit~.


	7. Chapter 7

-_coffee-_

_Nagihiko, do you remember the time I was left all alone? Do you remember any of it? I told you so much but you disappeared when I actually needed you. Now I'm dying, slowly on the inside my heart is ready to give in._

_I told you about my parents and how my father was killed before you left to go Europe. Don't you remember holding me in your arms and telling me it was all going to be alright? You lied to me because once you left, you were gone for good._

_You promised me..._

_You promised me that you would be there for me but you went and broke it instead. _

_I'm so lost right now, where am I? I'm stuck in this dark place where nothing but soulless feelings exist. It seems so much more comforting here. But do tell me, why did you not say a word to any of my letters? Was I really that hard for you to ignore?_

_It's a cycle. I see it now. I'm back at stage one where the loneliness seems to be my only friend. I don't need anyone or anything to make me feel happy anymore. I'd rather die than live another day knowing that my existence is not needed._

_I don't understand._

_I loved you._

_I wanted you._

_But I was crushed to the ground instead by you ignoring me. Do you even know what happened to me weeks after you left? I was already trying to send you a letter but I ended up getting shot in the stomach by some random stranger. I remember it now. And all that time, I was in so much pain but I was secretly wishing you would get on the next plane to Japan and come rushing for me, just like the movies._

_But it was all a lie._

_You never came at all. You didn't even call to see if I was okay. I was lying in the hospital for almost a month just to heal because I had a weak immune system. Couldn't you have taken a part of your day to at least consider me? Or was I even important?_

_I'm still lying in this hospital bed and I've not even opened my eyes yet. I can understand and feel the situation but my body won't let me get up and tell everyone I'm okay. It hurt me so much that I couldn't do that. _

_And at that point, I hated you once again. This time it was with great passion, burning and rising. But even so, with the way I am, I hated being lonely. Nagihiko, I may not say it now or later but if you can just look at me for once. Please look into my eyes and see what I'm trying to say. Take action before it's too late... before it happens again..._

_Help me..._

I fluttered my eyes open and realized it was all a dream. Lifting my head up, I looked around to see a single sheet of silk laying on me but I was on top of a silver surface. It reminded me of an abandoned hospital or so. I was wearing something different than what I was in a few hours ago. I felt like a lost princess with this white dress on. But worst of all, the darkness had completed surrounded me and I was alone. Where was I?

Rubbing my head, I touched the top of my forehead and saw something dripping. The liquid on the tip of my fingers was sheer red and fresh. I widened my eyes and backed up in my spot. What happened? All I remembered was talking on the phone before the darkness had settled in. W... What if this was a successful kidnapping attempt?

I shivered and held my arms around me trying not to let the space around me get to me. All of the painful feelings from my childhood were breaking free and struggling to take over me. The swirl of pain wanted to overcome my heart, but I didn't want it to.

"_Rima, Rima, Rima-chan..." _a voice whispered.

I stopped in my place and didn't dare move. The voice kept whispering my name and I held the silk sheet near me. I finally panicked and squirmed in my spot, struggling to find a place of comfort. Holding my legs toward me, I kept chanting that everything was okay to myself and that it was merely a dream. All of the sudden, a bloody doll came flying toward my direction and I reacted, screaming so highly. In all sorts of directions, a bunch of flashes rotated around me and I struggled to keep up with its speed. They looked like television screens and finally they played Nagihiko running around and calling my name.

"Rima, Rima, Rima-chan!" he panted.

_Nagihiko..._

I desperately touched the screen until it cracked. I had never been this terrified in my whole life. What was going on? Turning back around, I saw the doll by my side and realized it was a replica of Kusukusu. Covering my mouth from letting out a dead squeal, my eyes watered until I couldn't hold back anymore. The tears had come out even if I didn't want it to. I wasn't one to cry so easily but seeing a replica of your chara with blood all over it made me sad and full of agony that she wasn't here anymore.

My fingers shook as I gently reached for the doll and embraced it into my arms. She felt so real as if she were alive again. I wanted it all back. Kusukusu was there for me when things were rough in my childhood. She was the big reminder in my life that a smile was what I needed.

"Kusukusu..." I whispered.

"Ya never changed at all, Mashiro." a voice said in a familiar accent.

I whirled my head into the opposite direction and widened my eyes. Dropping the doll from my embrace, I stared cold and hard at the person in front of me. It was the same beautiful blonde hair I saw in the photo that Nagihiko kept hidden from me. But it made sense that it was her since she had spent most of her time in Europe. However, of all people, why?

"It's nice to finally see you again, _Lulu_." I whispered, my voice echoing into the walls of the abandoned building we were in.

* * *

a/n: Yup, it's short. You have to wait for the real action till next chapter. Sorry for the late update! If anyone even cared to notice, I hinted it so well last chapter. The blonde hair from the photo... just who else has blonde hair besides Rima? Lulu, of course. But is she the one who did those horrible things to Nagihiko? Is she Arisa's mother? Dun dun dun, find out in the next chapter.


End file.
